Amazing Destiny Digimon, Harry Potter crossover
by imacowgirl
Summary: A Digimon, Harry Potter crossover, I like it so i hope you do too!
1. Chapter 1

**Amazing Destiny**

**By: SoraBioRox95 **

**"Hurry Tai or we'll miss the train." "Why are we going to England anyway Kari?" he said under his breath. **

"**We are going to visit Aunt Marie and Uncle Joe." She retorted making it obvious that she had heard. "Besides Sora and Biomon are coming. I know you like her, everyone knows."**

**"Do not." Was his sad defense but he blushed saying it. Sora really was the only one who didn't know. He was thinking about her when a sudden knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "I'll get it." he said, grateful for an escape route away from his sister. But he blushes again when he opened the door.**

"**Hi Tai, are Kari and Gatamon home? Biomon has some questions for her and I figured I might as well come over for a visit. If that's ok, that is ok right? Cause if its not…" Tai cut her off.**

"**Kari is in the kitchen and Gatamon is in the den." Sora rolled a dog kennel out from behind her and opened the door so Biomon could come out. And Tai followed her to the kitchen staring as one in love tends to do.**

※※※

**Later That Day**

"**We are finally there! I never knew that a 2 hour car ride would be soo long." Tai Complained.**

"**And next stop England! Tai where are the tickets?" wondered Kari out loud.**

"**We don't need them yet Kari." Tai reminded her gently "We need to go through security and then drop off our luggage, and then we get our tickets punched."**

"**I knew that," retorted Kari. "I just forgot." **

"**Sure you did." Said Sora as she walked by trailing Biomon's dog kennel. "Sure you did."**

"**Bye Sora!" said Kari and Tai in unison. **_**I can't believe that she doesn't know Tai likes her. **_**Thought Kari amazed.**_** Its soo obvious.**_

"**Hurry Kari, we have to go the security counter. NOW!!!" Tai said suddenly in a rush. **

"**Coming Tai." Said Kari understanding his need to sit next to Sora, **_**I must admit she is cute. **_**Thought Kari****running to keep up with her brother.**

※※※

"**Tai over here." called Sora. Tai spotted her and walked over and sat with her. "Hey Tai how long is the train ride any way?"**

"**6 hours until we get to where we are staying overnight and 3 hours from there in the morning. Replied Tai looking out the window**

"**Wow," gawked Sora, then after recovering from the shock, "well I guess the best way to pass a long ride is to sleep. Soo, Good Night Tai."**

"**Umm good night?" was Tai's only response. She was asleep ten minutes later when she rolled over placing her head on Tai's shoulder. But he didn't push her away, which made the fact she didn't drool lovely to him. Yet even more blissful was the weight of her head on his shoulder as he fell asleep as well. **

※※※

**Sora was the first to wake up. She drosily lifted her head of Tai's shoulder and smiled gently at his sleeping form. **_**I'll get my book out and wake up Tai when we get there. **_**She thought,**_** he is quite cute asleep. I wonder if he knows I like him. Probably not he is really thick. Man does he like me? **_**"Excuse me sir," said Sore quietly to the attendant. "What time is it?"**

**"Huh?" said the attendant jerking back to attendance. "Oh it's umm 5:30."**

_**So we'll be there in twenty minutes**_**. Thought Sora excitedly. **_**So I guess I'll read my book for a while.**_** And so she sat reading for twenty minutes.**

**"TAI!!! WAKE UP!! NOW!!!" exclaimed Sora seemingly disturbed that she had to raise her voice.**

**"I'm awake! I'm awake!" shouted Tai as he shot up. "but WHY am I awake?"**

**"Because were going to be there in ten minutes. Help me wake Kari." Was Sora's excited reply. **


	2. Chapter 2 The Trio

"I'm awake." Piped in Kari, "You two did only wake up the entire train. And yes, I am ready to get off. Are You?" "Umm…" Said Sora and Tai in unison, "I thought not, might want to hurry though we will be there in… 3 minutes" finished Kari after checking her watch. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!?" the other two screamed not only attracting a LOT of attention but launching them selves in to a mad rampage to be ready when the train stopped.

"You didn't ask." Said Kari simply after ducking down out of sight, they two had just finished getting ready when she train stopped.

When they excited the train they followed a black haired boy, a red haired boy, and a brown haired girl, who seemed to know their way around. Suddenly they stopped near the wall; they turned to see if any one was following them, satisfied they walked right _through _it!

The DigiDestined stared in amazement, "D-d-d-did you see" Started Tai, "Yep, I think so. But I don't believe it."

"I want to try!" said Kari excitedly, before running off into the wall. The other two met their eyes before dashing after her. Once through the 'wall' Tai took a deep breath, and looked around. He saw his sister talking to the trio they had been following before, he pointed her out to Sora before heading that way with her on his heels.

It turned out that the Red head was Ron Weasly, the brunette was Hermione Granger, and the black haired boy was Harry Potter. Kari's eyes suddenly fell upon Harry's forehead, and he noticed.

"Curious?" Harry asked. Kari nodded, "Where did you get it? And why is it shaped like that?" The fear was evident in Ron and Hermione's eyes, but not in Harry's.

"I got it from He-who-must-not-be-named." He said is a low hoarse whisper. Confusion showed in his eyes, "What magic do you practice? All wizards know of this scar, but no one speaks of it."

"Magic, we aren't wizards or witches or anything of the sort yet. We are DigiDestined's." The breath caught in Sora's chest as she finished. "Tai, Kari, we forgot them in the train!" "Kari turned before running after her brother and his friend, "Wait here we will be right back!" Then she ran towards the train and her digimon.


End file.
